


The Longest Night

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [50]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Boys, Rated for safety, heavily AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: My 50th Magical Girl AU! To celebrate, have a multi-chapter story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which seven Lumen Magi prepare for battle.

Seven teenagers--four boys and three girls--stood atop the Tokyo Tower looking out over the city. They were Lumen Magi, girls and boys each granted a wish in exchange for the responsibility of fighting the forces of darkness.

Tonight, they were gathered to fight a very powerful force of darkness indeed.

"Okay, everyone," said Shinji, tapping his staff against the floor for attention. "It won't be long now, so let's go over what we know one more time." He glanced over to one of the other boys. "Kaworu?"

The white-haired boy nodded. "This event--the Phantom Night--occurs once every century, and to my knowledge, never in the same place twice. On this night, beings formed from negative emotions, like despair or rage, form in great numbers. These beings, known as Phantoms, will cause massive amounts of destruction, and if they are not stopped, they will destroy the area where they manifest."

Toji shuddered. "Yikes. Sounds pretty scary."

"Yeah," Kensuke added. "I did a bit of digging. Apparently, they caused the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco, among other things."

"I see them," announced Rei, pointing out towards the horizon. An ominous, glowing red cloud was clearly visible, and approaching at a rapid pace.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asuka drew her sword. "Let's go!"

"Asuka, wait!"

The redhead ignored Hikari, jumping down from the tower and landing expertly on the roof of a nearby apartment building. Hikari sighed. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes discuss their wishes.

"Y'know," Toji said to Shinji. "You never told us what your wish was. I mean, I know what Kensuke and Hikari wished for, but not you. And I don't know about Asuka, Rei, or Kaworu either."

"You wished to be stronger, correct?" Rei inquired. "A Lumen Magi's powers are usually connected to their wish in some way."

Toji glanced off to the side, expression turning solemn. "You heard about the bombing that happened a few days before Shinji contracted? My younger sister and I were inside that building, and she got pinned under the debris. I wished for the power to save her, Melchior showed up, and voila! Super-strong Toji to the rescue!"

"If you look at us in gamer terms," said Kensuke. "Toji's a fighter, and Shinji's a mage. I figured I'd make a good rogue. The only problem was figuring out what wish to make. Eventually, I decided to ask for the ability to 'see things others can't.' And let me tell you, it's come in handy more times than I can count."

"It was pretty easy for me," Hikari piped up. "I found out that Toji and Kensuke were Lumen Magi while they were fighting that creepy monster with the stretchy arms. Toji got badly hurt, and he almost died."

"Yeah, but Melchior was there," Toji chimed in. "He saw Hikari tryin' to help me, and told her that if she became a Lumen Magi, she could save me and help us out."

"What about you, Asuka?" Hikari asked.

The German Lumen Magi looked grim. "My mother had a rare, inherited form of mental illness--lucky for me, the gene's recessive, so I don't have it. One night, she hit the breaking point with her delusions, and set the house on fire. She died, and so did my father. I would have died too, if Gaspar hadn't heard me screaming for help. He said he could save me, if I became a Lumen Magi--he would have just helped me get out, but he couldn't have lifted the debris off me or anything like that. So, I said yes, and here I am."

Kaworu nodded. "For me, it was the wish to find purpose that set me on the path of a Lumen Magi. My parents were part of a cult, my father being one of the leader's sons. But I never really felt like a member. I wanted to leave, and so did Mom. One night, she woke me up, telling me to get my things. Her sister was waiting outside, to take us to safety." He paused to catch his breath. "While we were on the road, I encountered Balthazar. After I made my contract, he joined us on the road, though Mom and Aunt Suzu never knew."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Rei spoke up.

"I...I wished to better understand people. As a clone, I spent much of my life in the NERV Labs facility. The only people I ever saw were doctors, and they did not give me enough experience. After Dr. Akagi helped me escape, she and I made our way here, and I made my contract soon after arriving."

"Guess that just leaves Shinji," Asuka said. "So, you wanna spill, leader man?"

"I wasn't always the leading type," Shinji admitted. "After Mom died, Dad got pretty distant. He got so obsessed with bringing her back through cloning"--here, Rei took on a somewhat sad expression--"that he pretty much ignored me. For a long time, I felt like I was worthless, that I never should have been born. But then I met Kaworu and Balthazar, and they told me that I could find purpose by fighting evil as a Lumen Magi, just as he did. So when Melchior showed up a few days later, I made a contract with him. I wished to be free from my fears and worries, free from emotional pain, free of pretty much anything that could hold me back." He smiled. "Makes sense that that kind of wish would give me flight."

"Well, you're going to need it," said Kaworu. "We're getting close."


	3. Chapter 3

As the seven Magi approached the red cloud, they could make out multiple silhouetted forms. Inhuman in form, they darted about, eager to wreak havoc on anything and anyone that got in range. Fortunately, the ward had been evacuated beforehand, city officials believing there was a storm of some kind approaching. The Magi were the only humans in all of Minato.

The moment they were in range, Asuka held her blade aloft, and it burst into flame. She rushed forward, slashing at a tiger-like Phantom with red fur, before being tackled by a pair of lion cub-like creatures.

"Damnit!" Kaworu cursed, swinging his blades as he flew about. "Watch out for the Phantoms' minions!"

"I got it!" Toji ran forward, grabbing a large ravenlike bird with bleached white feathers. Throwing it at the lion cub minions, he turned to a large winged skeleton Phantom and lifted it above his head.

Meanwhile, Rei telekinetically lifted several lizard minions, leaving their draconic master exposed. Kensuke immediately fired multiple shots, one of which was a direct hit to the Phantom's head. At the same time, Hikari used her wand to form a magical barrier around herself, keeping herself safe as she healed her friends.

The battle went on, all seven Magi fighting fiercely, determined to save their city.

_Hours later..._

"I think I'd call this a strong victory," said Shinji. "None of us died, no one got seriously hurt, and there wasn't much damage."

"Yeah," Asuka agreed. "They'll start letting people back in soon."

"Let's go meet up with them," Kaworu said. "Once they know we're OK, we can get some sleep."

"It seems fitting," Rei mused as the group detransformed and set off. "The sun rising so soon after our victory. It is as if we are not the only ones celebrating our victory."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this miniseries:  
> http://kigurou-enkou.deviantart.com/gallery/31086637/Walpurgis-Night
> 
> Outfits:  
> -Shinji: Looks like this:  
> http://petitange.deviantart.com/art/MH-Nero-Hoyle-584040583  
> but in purple with green accents and no hood or claws. Uses a staff and can fly.  
> -Kaworu: A white robe with a black music note pattern, black pants, and black boots & gloves. Uses chain blades and can sprout wings at will/unleash sonic blasts.  
> -Toji: A samurai-esque outfit in dark blue and black. Wields a katana and has superhuman strength & endurance.  
> -Kensuke: Looks like this:  
> http://infinityplex.deviantart.com/art/Theodore-Dean-app-463314080  
> but with yellow instead of black. Uses an assault rifle and has various forms of alternate vision--X-Ray, infrared, ultraviolet, night, and 'heads-up display.'  
> -Rei: A dark blue hooded robe with an eye of Horus on the hood; pale blue gloves and boots. Uses small metal orbs and formidable mental powers.  
> -Asuka: A red and gold armor dress reminiscent of a valkyrie's armor. Uses a sword & shield and wields pyrokinetic abilities.  
> -Hikari: A pink and white version of this:  
> http://grocerystorephobic.deviantart.com/art/Healer-562483482.  
> Uses a wand topped with a cross and has healing abilities.


End file.
